


China-swamp

by Throbbing_Greek_Salad



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bee Movie References, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Shrek References, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Shrekxdonaldtrump - Freeform, Smut, Warning: Donald Trump, i killed myself, this is so bad im sorry, ur gonna shit n cum :DDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throbbing_Greek_Salad/pseuds/Throbbing_Greek_Salad
Summary: yea
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Donald Trump
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	China-swamp

I

Is was a juicy day, and president Trump had a strong feeling for a tan. He gingerly grasped his orange spray paint and coated himself in the warm liquid until he was shining bright orange. Sebastian Bails was his inspiration for mimicking the marvelous fruit tone.

Donald moaned while spreading the paint across his face, rubbing it smugly all over in slow, circular motions. Even then, he still didn’t feel satisfied, so he filled up his luxurious gold bathtub (because he's too extra) and filled it with freshly cut orange peels to make himself feel welcomed and included in the world. He just wanted to be normal like the other presidents. He threw his tight forever 21 rip-off jeans across the room and glanced down to see his unexpected erection and gave a slutty expression. Fuck. He was thinking about the green man again.

The old geezer remembered the booger colored ogre fucking him violently last session and he missed the sweaty, hurtful contact between them both. He missed being owned by Shrek’s massive green rod. He quickly began to stroke himself and brushed his slit, fantasizing about Shrek touching him. He groaned so loudly he didn’t notice the figure approaching him in the back.

The figured rubbed Donald's milky orange skin and whispered into his ear, “T **his is my swamp** .” Donald's horny self quickly turned around in shock, cracked an eye and apologized for making a deformed bath without his true soul mate. His thoughts were interrupted with Shrek pinning Trump to the hard floor in a fast motion. Shrek slammed his fists onto Donald Trump's weaves and dragged it up, yanking some roots off. Donald was getting sweaty.

He leaned down at Donald and whispered into his ear,“ **You don’t get to make the rules here, you rich whore** .” Trump was frightened with arousal and let out a small groan, dick responding to the threat. The huge mossy hand came across Trump's ass and marked a velvet imprint. Donald could only bury his face in the floor grasping on the carpet, hoping his wife doesn’t find out he’s in an affair. Oh well, why does it matter how. The only thing that’s important is that Shrek's thickness is here with him. Shrek smirked devilishly with his yellow-toothy grin and spitted armpit hair onto Trump's back.

Shrek pulled down his trousers to reveal his onion shaped ass and pushed in his massive pickle without any preparation. Shrek cried out in his heavy Scottish accent, and began thrusting at a quick pace. “OH YES BERRY~” Donald exclaimed. Oh shit. Shrek suddenly stopped and his expression darkened. “Excuse me?  **WERE YOU THINKING OF BERRY BEE BENSON THIS WHOLE TIME YOU SON OF A BITCH?!!?-** ” Trump blushed tremendously and glanced away, praying to the onion god's to not meet eye contact. Donald stood up which made his 69 rolls giggle up and down like pudding. Donald Trump squinted and replied, “N-no that was an accident I promise- I’ll do anything I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-“

Trump was in tears. How could he betray Shrek like this. First Gru, now Shrek. But he just couldn’t resist Berry’s Jazz. It was so classic. Shrek raised his hand and Trump braced himself for the hurtful contact. Shrek slapped Trumps throbbing dick and it disconnected from his body and flopped to the floor. It wasn’t much of a big deal since he had a 2-incher but it was, still indeed painful.

Donald shook loudly and cried like a hoe. The annoying orange roared loudly and the Chinese FBI agents on his computer were mocking and laughing at him. Donald just continued to sob while Shrek smeared the blood across Trump’s face. “Shshshshshs……. Donald, I’ll be back.. remember. **.Shrek is love..Shrek is life** ...” Shrek's feet were levitating upwards as Trump saw the green mist hover around his body. Shrek began to rise up and float above Donald, beginning to shudder. It looked like he was having a fucking SEIZURE . Like he wasn't autistic enough. A misty bright, beaming light struck and he was gone. Donald sat there helplessly, hands tearing at his ears from the sudden explosion. He widened his pale eyes and gazed up. He wondered when he’ll ever encounter his thick waifu again.

**_Shrek is god itself._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking lost 12 braincells making this. i share one braincell with shrek.


End file.
